


Varied Interests

by littletechiebird



Category: Homestuck, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is by far the weirdest request I've ever gotten.</p>
<p>Request: Sherlock reading Homestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varied Interests

“At no point would this be even slightly possible.”

“Sherlock—”

“John, have you actually looked at this?”

“Well, no, I haven’t because—”

“These children could not conceivably alter their reality in such a manner.”

“No, they couldn’t but that isn’t exactly the poi—”

“How could this be considered even remotely entertaining? How can it have already accumulated such a lifespan? And such a following?”

“These days you end up really being surprised what people pick up. They—”

“It doesn’t make any sense. It’s ridiculous. I’ve already been brutally reminded of just how boring it must be when people aren’t me. But really, to turn to such… such..!”

John sat in his armchair in the living room while Sherlock ranted away, gesturing angrily at the laptop that sat on the desk. He was at least slightly content that he had managed to get out more than one word, and then a little more than one full sentence. He just sighed and allowed him to go off, because there was no diverting this storm that had gathered. He’d read a small bit about the online webcomic that had become somewhat of a sensation. It’s followers didn’t seem to really understand what was going on any more than they did as outsiders who read a summary or two. Even so, there were creative aspects that seemed to have people coming back, or maybe it was the characters that must have become somewhat endearing somewhere along the way. It wasn’t something he had found interesting, personally. Then again, a lot of pop culture these days seemed to be a bit out of his league. But that was what happened with the generations as they passed. They all had their respective interests with ones that occasionally overlapped, but this would not be one that did such a thing. Not with him. Judging by how Sherlock continued to raise his voice, and wave his arms about in grand gestures, it wouldn’t be for him either. 

He’d ride it out as he read the morning paper and drank his coffee. 


End file.
